


Catch And Release

by sinnnnnie



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluffy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Ingame komahina, Insults, M/M, Possible Spoilers, Pushing loved one away, Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Chapter 5 Spoilers, more or less
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-21 19:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30026721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinnnnnie/pseuds/sinnnnnie
Summary: One night left to get answers.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 30





	Catch And Release

So... This was their last night on this island.  
The place where they all bonded, the place where they're imprisoned, the place where their friends had died.  
And eventually, the exact place where it would all end with a big bang.

With tired steps, Hinata was strolling around the hotel grounds.

It was better than laying in bed, starring up at the ceiling, as having his eyes closed while thinking caused the pictures in his head run wild, making him dizzy to the point of nausea.

  
Even though he was unspeakably exhausted from the mental stress, anxiety and heated searches for any clues of where Komaeda could have hidden those bombs, there was no sleep in sight.

_He can't do this..._  
_All this...For "hope"?_

Hajime scoffed in frustration.

_What even **is** hope at this point?_

There was so much he still needed Komaeda to hear, and things he still needed to hear from him.  
Mainly answers.

Since they had left the Funhouse, Hinata and Komaeda hadn't talked much, but he could always feel a ripple in the air each time his almost-boyfriend spoke directly to him - like he was torn between his dead-set ideals and his feelings toward the people he had gotten to know and appreciate.

There.. also was something else though, that Hinata couldn't quite point his finger at.  
Something mandatory, that wasn't Nagito simply forcing his own morals on himself, which emitted the vibe that there was something to be read between the lines of his snide remarks.

  
Hinata took a deep breath of the cool island air, washing out the thougts about death and bright smiles that had wrapped his brain like a thick glaze.  
The talentless one's gaze fell upon the wrecked building that used to be the class's morningly means of catching up.

  
_Komaeda really did that..._

  
_Wait...Komaeda..._

_He said he'd be there if the traitor was to come foward._  
There was a simmer building in Hajime's chest.  
He could just go there and talk to Nagito for a while, right?  
Not like he'd interrupt anything.  
Even if he'd just get more remarks thrown his way, he'd, to his own surprise, really enjoy the other's company right now. It would be easing to check on him for reasons the tired highschooler was unsure of.

With that thought, he started to carry his worn out body in direction of the hotel restaurant.

As he opened the door leading to the lobby, the smell of cold campfire, that had already been in the air at his approach, reached it's peak.  
Loosely stepping over gravel, Hinata gave the unfixable destruction a small glance before ascending the dark stairs.

  
And there he was.  
Hinata was more surprised than he should have been. Of course he was there. Komaeda always kept his word after all.

He was seated at the far back of the dining hall, like a king in his castle, to stare down a certain someone during their shameful trot across the aisle, ready to confess their sins.

  
At further approach, though, it was apparent: the fortunate one had fallen asleep. His cheeks were resting on his propped arms as if he had passed out while stargazing or contemplating.

Hinata's steps softened and he started to study the boy's features.  
For once, Komaeda looked beautifully relaxed.  
Under an umbrella of fluffy, snow white clouds, his breathing was calm and steady. His eyelashes looked long and prestigious, alit by the night sky, accentuated by the contrast to his soft, pale skin.

 _He deserves a little rest..._ Hinata thought, even though he didn't know what for.  
_Blowing up a building? Giving everyone the heebie jeebies? Calling me a worthless Reserve Course student?_  
Something about the way Komaeda looked at peace made Hinata have a caring sense of sympathy for him.

And then his eyes cracked open.

Startled, Nagito sat up stiff as a board in the chair.  
"Hi-Hinata-kun..!" his voice sounding less surprised and more matter-of-factly.  
His visage quickly warped into a put up glare.  
"You think you can adapt some talent by boring holes into a Main Course while they're sleeping?"

"N-no! Stop that", Hinata defended.  
Komaeda pushed himself up from his chair, before slipping behind it and shoving it back under the table.

"I assume you came to confess you're the traitor", the boy with ghostly tangles teased while smiling. The other sighed. "No, actually I.. just came to talk..."  
Komaeda tilted his head a little.  
"What could a boring guy from the Reserve Course have to so urgently converse about?"

"Komaeda..." Hinata began, his voice calm with a little annoyance in his undertone. "Didn't you say we were alike? When we first met, you said, that you felt like we were a lot alike, and now", the words hurt Hinata's brain, "Now we are proven to be alike and you treat me... Like _garbage_! What has changed??"  
Only 'alike' in Komaeda's words, but Hajime intended to get through to him as best as he could.

Komaeda looked past him. "You're more right than you think, Hinata-kun. But I don't expect some as plane as you to understand. There's simply no point in telling you. Besides, I'm really not in the mood to listen to your pathetic babblings, asking if it's even the truth or not."

Hinata challenged with determination: "Try me!"  
"Why can't you just accept it, Reserve Course?", Komaeda now spat.  
Hinata snapped back, "You can't decide on what you want, because you've already ignored your own guidelines before this, isn't that right? It's not that I'm from the Reserve Course, so what is it??"  
He let out a few shallow breaths before continuing: "What is this, Komaeda? What are you hiding?"

Komaeda chuffed, but Hinata didn't let him start up again.  
"I haven't even finished understanding you yet! So at least give me a chance."

"Quit wasting my time."

"Tell me, Komaeda." Hinata pressed his lips together. "Was that stuff you told me at the Funhouse actually the truth?"

  
......

  
If it was true, that meant something...

Hinata used the moment.

"I...I love you Nagito! Please tell me what's going on in your head.. Maybe there's a way we can work this out together!"  
His gaze was avaded as Komaeda's eyes dropped to the floor, along with his mask, which shattered hard as it fell.  
Nagito noticed immideately and turned away.

"We can't..."

"Please let me understand you!"  
Komaeda's eyes shut tightly.  
"You'll understand soon enough...! Please don't make this harder than it has to be, Hinata-kun."

Hajime now came down the side of Komaeda's part of the table toward him, causing an avoiding step backwards from the other.

"You're so stupid..!! I'm doing this for a greater good! Why can't you just leave it?!"

"..I don't want us all to die here. There has to be another way."  
Komaeda's white skin was covered in pearls of a furious cold sweat.

"I-I..wish I could tell you..."  
The pain in his voice was unbearable.  
Hinata carefully stepped closer to his classmate, who didn't protest, sturring up more questions, but also bringing a run-with-it sense of relief.  
Hinata could feel now, how intensely split Komaeda was on everything that was happening.

Before Ko could decide to push him away, a hand had already cupped itself against his cheek. Hinata could feel how Komaeda crunched his teeth hard under his touch.

  
"You're so, so, so, so so so stupid! You're just a stupid, nosey Reserve Course student who can't do anything except mess up the futures of everyone around you!", Nagito hissed whispily against Hinata's arm, as he leaned into his hand.

  
"See? We are alike..."

  
Hajime's eyes searched for Nagito's but were never met.  
He was actively fighting him, that was now clear.

"There's no point in telling you anything, Hinata-kun."  
He chuckled, his voice raspy as ever, but there was no humor to it.

With that he grabbed Hinata by the wrist and pealed the hand off his face after he had finished leeching.

  
"This is for your good, too, you know."

...

"You're always so dead-set on everything, Komaeda... Have you ever considered possibilities outside your beliefs..?"

  
**_________________**

  
Hinata hadn't been in Komaeda's cottage since the whole Dispair Disease incident, watching over him like a worried boyfriend.  
...And...  
Maybe, possibly coming under the blanket with him after his sleepy, glossy eyed request.

While Nanami was listening to Monokuma's ramblings, Hinata eyed the mailbox in front of the entrance. 

  
" _You're not stupid...So show them_." it read.


End file.
